A Prince's Tale
by Digital Soul
Summary: Ryo's a prince living in a kingdom without a real king, and he must marry before he turns 17. Ryuki. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**- Well, here's my digi-twisted fairytale. Mad props to liahime for the idea! Long live Ryuki!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own digimon. I would have made this a movie if I did, wouldn't I have?

Ryo Akiyama had ever met his parents. They were dead, he'd been told, but he didn't know how they'd died. He'd also been told that he was a prince, but everyone in the kingdom knew that. It's not every day that a prince is born. It's also not every day that a prince and a peasant fall in love. But let's not get into that just yet.

Now, in this kingdom without a true king, the people weren't _happy_, per se, but were content with their mediocre lives. The one ruling them through all this mediocrity was't cruel. That is to say, he wasn't purposefully causing the problems of his kingdom. He just wasn't very good at ruling. Poor sap.

The poor sap in question was the prince's uncle. The prince really didn't know what to make of his uncle. They didn't see much of each other. Ryo never had much to say to his uncle, and his uncle never really liked kids much. And so, they lived their seperate lives.

But the people had hope to escape the mediocrity. You see, a decree was made on the day that Ryo's nameless uncle became king. A decree that stated that if Ryo could find a wife by the time he turned seventeen, he would become king. But, it stated, if he did not find a wife, he would have to live life as a peasant from then on(how tragic... NOT). Now, let's get on with the story... Enjoy Ryo's life!

----

Rumiko Nonaka had business with the tax collector. She had been taxed 295 cronas instead of 265, and she demanded to know why. At the palace entrance hall, she put her 4-year-old daughter, Rika, on her feet. "Wait here for momma," she said, and went off to rant to the tax collector about her hard-earned money.

Rika looked around. Or, rather, glared around. She was a tough little girl. She had once made a 10-year-old boy cry, but that's a story for another time. She walked up a flight of stairs, still glaring. Down a hallway, still glaring. Up a spiral staircase, past a guard-in-training being taught("No, Kazu, hold it like this..."), into a room, still glaring. But then, she saw something that made her stop glaring.

It was Ryo, playing with a very bouncy-looking blue ball. She walked over. "Hi! I'm Ryo. Wanna play?" he asked, handing her the ball.

Rika started glaring again. She took the ball. "No. You're a stupid boy," and she threw the ball into his face and kicked him in the shin.

Well, Ryo did the only thing _to_ do. He pushed her down- and smiled. "You're pwetty!" he said.

Rika smacked him. "Stupid."

Ryo laughed and walked away. Rika walked away too, but glaring. Back to the entrance hall for her, away from the palace. Good riddance.

And that was the last time that Ryo Akiyama saw Rika Nonaka for a very long time.

----

**Author's Notes**- Well, that's chapter 1. Hope you liked it! Oh, and sorry for the shortness of it. EXTREME shortness. Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**- Well, here's chapter two. Enjoy:)

**Disclaimer-** I can't believe I have to do this every friggin' time... I don't own digimon, alright?

----

Rika Nonaka could not remember her one visit to the palace- After all, she had only been 4 years old.

She was 7 now, but, strangely, her pastimes hadn't changed much. She still enjoyed kicking people and fighting. She still called nearly everyone but her grandmother "stupid", and she stil glared a lot. The only thing that _had _changed about her was that she didn't wear diapers anymore.

Ryo Akiyama hadn't changed much, either. He still smiled a lot, was still layed back; still played with balls.(hehe... I said balls!)

The only thing about _him _that had changed was that he had taken to doing his hair every morning.

It had been three years since last they'd met. But, since this is a Ryuki fic, they were fated to meet again. See, the prince had to decide between a black tux or a white one, and was having trouble, mainly because he _hated _tuxes. And he hated royal balls, one of which he was being forced to attend.

"I don't want to wear a tuxedo... In fact, I'd rather not go at all." Ryo frowned as he said this. His caretaker did, too.

"Sorry, your highness, but you must. You're not going to find a wife in a jousting match."

Ryo scowled at this. He knew that Kenta was right; he wasn't likely to find a girl while riding a horse at 70 miles per hour, trying to impale another person. But at least he had interests other than money, unlike most princes. At least he had personality.

"Fine then;" Ryo said. "I'll take the white one." And he walked to his quarters.

Ryo rather liked his room. He had_ insisted _on having his lodging place in the highest tower of the castle. He enjoyed his unaffronted view of the entire kingdom so much that he often spent hours just staring out his window. Right now, he was looking upon a familiar spectacle: A little red-headed dot was surrounded by a bunch of brown-headed ones.

He took out his binoculors and looked more closely. He saw the usual red-headed girl, surrounded by a bunch of brown-haired boys. The girl was beating them up, as usual. But a closer look showed that there were more boys than there usually were, and the girl was fighting a losing battle. Looking down, Ryo thought _My chance to play the hero._

----

Rika was outnumbered, and she knew it. Stupid boys sweeping in on her from every side. She kicked one in the side of the head as he lunged at her.

He let out a strangled "Oof" as he hit the ground. One down, a million to go.

She tripped one of them, and another fell on top of him. Another one made a ridiculous fighting pose and kicked her in the stomach. This time, it was Rika's turn to fall. "Arg..." She said. "Damn stupid boys..."

As soon as she fell down, all of the "damn stupid boys" swarmed around her and started to kick her in the ribs. _All this for a comment about my eyes,_ she thought.

But then, the torrent of blows stopped. Rika opened her eyes and looked up. All of the "damn stupid boys" were having their sphincters kicked by some kid with brown hair and blue eyes. She got up and folded her arms. By the time she had done this, all of her attackers were on the ground.

"HI!" said Ryo.

"Hmph."

"Why were you fighting all of them at once?" he asked. She seemed reluctant to answer.

Rika mumbled something about "...said something about my eyes..."

Ryo walked over and inspected her from head to toe. "You look pretty banged up," he observed.

"Yeah, well, thanks and everything, but I gotta go." She ran off. Or, at least, she attempted to. Cyberdramon blocked her path.

"Oh, I don't think so." Ryo said. "You're coming back with me for medical treatment."

Rika protested loudly, but Cyberdramon scooped her up in his arms. "Let... me...GO!" she screamed. Ryo laughed.

"C'mon, let's get her to the infirmary..." and he jumped onto Cyberdramon's back.

----

Once they were back at the palace, Rika didn't protest as much- mainly because it hurt to move. She still yelled, though. "Stupid boys, always think I'm a "damsel in distress"; well,let me tell you something, mister, I'll kick your ass anyday..."

Cyberdramon grew tired of her rant quickly. "I'm going," he said, placing Rika in Ryo's arms. He nodded, and Cyberdramon dissapeared.

Rika smacked him. "Lemme go!"

Once again, Ryo laughed. "If I let you go, do you promise not to run away?"

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a yes." He put her down.

She didn't run away, but kept walking down the poorly-lit passageway with him. "So..." Ryo said. "You really took on 20 guys just because one of them said he liked your eyes?"

Rika nodded. "I don't take crap from _anyone_, especially boys."

"Oh. So, like, if I said that I thought you were cute, you'd beat me up, too?"

She raised one brow at him. "You're not afraid of cooties, are you?"

"Nope. So, where's my beating?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You saved me, so I'll let it go this time... But say it again, and I'll break your nose!" She held up a fist.

Before Ryo could say anything, they were at the infirmary. The nurse looked at Rika. "Wow," she said, "You're a right mess. What happened?"

Rika told the nurse all about her little incident. "Oh, my... Well, you're lucky Ryo here loves to play the hero. And that he owns a pair of brass knuckles." Ryo shrugged. The nurse continued. "Come on, dear, lay down... That's it, nice and gentle. Don't agitate your ribs." She looked at Ryo. "I'll ask you to leave."

"Why! I want to make sure she's okay!"

"Because I have to take Rika's shirt off to treat her ribs." Rika blushed profusely. "Now, go wait in the other room."

Ryo was blushing, too, as he walked away.

----

While he was in the other room,there were a number of things that worried Ryo. First, Rika kept screaming "Ow! Hey, don't touch that!" and other things things that made him laugh, but that I can't type, because I don't want this to be deleted.

Second, the nurse had said a while ago "Oh, dear... two cracked ribs. Thank goodness you're so young, they'll heal quickly enough..." and kept making commentary on her injuries, like "You're lucky your skull isn't cracked," and "I should have those kids arrested, look at these bruises!"

And third, Ryo had a question that he wanted to ask Rika, and he wanted her concious(please help me with my spelling...) when he asked her. Maybe he was just old-fashioned that way.

----

Several hours later, the nurse finally let Ryo back into the ward. "How is she?" he asked.

"I'm FINE! And she still won't let me go!" came Rika's voice.

"You need rest!" said the nameless nurse. "And a bar of soap for your mouth!"

"Ryo! Make her let me go! It's all your fault that I'm in here, anyways!" She kicked and writhed around in her bed.

"No. If the nurse says that you need rest, then you need rest." Rika glared at him. "_But... _There is something I want to ask you. So, please excuse us, or I'll have you fired."

She walked away. Grudgingly, but she walked away("Why I never! Such a brat..."). "Rika?" Ryo said, sitting on her bed.

"What? Just spit it out, I wanna go home..."

"Will you go to a royal ball with me?"

Rika stared at him. "Why do you want to go with _me? _I'm only seven, I'm not even a princess..."

Ryo stared back. "So? That's irrelevant. Will you go with me?" he asked again, this time, making a pleading face(the puppy-dog pout, if you will).

"Oh... Alright." He grinned the hugest grin that Rika'd ever seen. "On two conditions. One, you tell that stupid nurse to let me go."

"Done."

"Two, you can't try any funny stuff. That means no telling me that I'm cute, that you like my eyes, no kissing me, etc."

"It's going to be hard to resist, but... Done."

"Alright, then. Now call that nurse lady and tell her to let me go."

"Say please!"

"No! Not unless you want me to 'forget' about the ball, got it?"

Ryo slumped his shoulders. "I guess I'm your lacky, now," he said.

"Cool!" he yelled. Rika slapped her forehead.

----

Author's Notes- Well, that's chapter two. Too long? Too short? I need reviews, people!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes-** Well, here's chapter 3. Thanks to my one reviewer!(maybe I'll have more by the time you read this, but oh well)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own digimon, or Jesus of Suburbia. Or Fever Night. GreenDay and the Beegees do, m'kay?

----

Ryo was absolutely elated at the thought of the upcoming ball(a change that Kenta greatly appreciated). Sometimes he would pick a random tune and sing "Going to the ball with Rika, going to the ball with Rika..."

It was during one of those moments that Rika decided to come calling. She walked in to find him singing the words "Goin' with Rika, oh yeah!" to the tune of "Jesus of Suburbia" by GreenDay. "What are you _singing?" _she asked, laughing.

A normal, sane person would have stopped singing. But Ryo Akiyama was not thinking like a normal, sane person. Instead, he switched to the tune of "Fever Night" by the Beegees and jumped(he was jumping on his bed), landing on his knees in front of Rika. He ended on an extremely high note and kissed her hand. "Hi, pumpkin," he said, as if nothing had happened. Rika's inner fire lashed out.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, AKIYAMA!" She was breathing hard as Ryo answered.

"Pumpkin," he said simply, getting to his feet. "And what did you just call me?"

"I can call you what I want. _You_, princey(she poked him in the chest), just violated our agreement. I'm _not_ going to the stupid ball with you."

And, for the first time since meeting Rika, in fact, for the first time _ever_, Ryo Akiyama lost his cool. "But... But... But Rika..." and, suddenly, he was hugging her, crying. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY!"

All Rika could do was stand there, being hugged. "Alright..." she mumbled. "Alright... Okay, I'll go with you! Just shut up!" Ryo instantly brightened.

"Great." he looked as if nothing had happened, but Rika was blushing. "What did you come for, anyhow?"

The pink faded from her cheecks as she mumbled something about "...my mommy wants..."

"What? You'll have to speak up."

"...My mommy wants... dress..."

"Sorry, still can't here you, pumpkin."

"MY MOMMY WANTS YOU TO PAY FOR MY DRESS!" She panted.

"Oh. Okay! C'mon downstairs and pick one out!" he grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her out.

----

In the seamstress's chamber, Rika was pushed and pulled every which way by ladies wanting to measure her waist, her arm length, her leg length, and what the circumfrance(I really need a dictionary...) of her head was. And after _that _ordeal, ladies were shoving pictures of dresses under her nose. "You like this one, m'lady?" "How about this one?" "How much lace do you want?" "No lace? Oh my..." "This one looks great with your hair..."

Ryo watched all of this from the sidelines, _very_ amused. _Wow_, thought Ryo, _if I hadn't told them to treat her with respect, they would've torn her clothes off and measured her chest, too!_(sorry, I just love inapropriateEr! comments!)

----

In the end, Rika decided on a white dress with semi-precious(why don't I give up? I'm 'mister grammatically correct', but I can't spell. Or did I spell it right?) stones inbedded around the collar.

And then, after she chose the dress, there was the process of fitting, which took an agonizing three hours, during which Rika got poked a lot by different pins. And then... it was over. She had her gown in a bag, and she was on her way out the gates.

"Er... bye," Rika said.

"Bye!" Ryo said, cheerfully.

"Thanks for... Well, you know. I probably would've shown up at the ball in a T-shirt if you hadn't."

"Think nothing of it. In fact, I got you some shoes to match." He pulled a pair of (insert really expensive shoe description here) out of the backpack that he was wearing. She took them.

"Thanks... again."

He bowed and opened the gate for her. And as she scrambled away, he yelled "Give your mommy my regards!" He saw her scowl.

----

**Author's Notes-** I have finally realized that the characters sound _way _too mature to be seven and eight. But oh, well. Deal with it(I tried to balance it out by having Rika call her mother 'mommy'). But, despite this, as I sit here, eating honey-nut cheerios, watching Harry Potter, and typing at the same time, I can honestly say... I like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes-** Well, as to why I put up 3 chapters in one day... See, within half-an-hour of uploading this story, I got my first review. And it wasn't even a flame! So, then, I was so excited that I put up chapter 2, then I got another review, so I put up chapter 3. There you go.

**Disclaimer-** While you're busy asking yourself "I wonder if he owns digimon?" I'm asking you a different question: "Do you know the muffin man?"

----

The word spread like wildfire that the prince was going to his first ball with a peasant, and Rika happily told anybody who asked her about it "Up yours."

Ryo, however, might as well have told the whole kingdom. "Yes, I am going with her..." "Yes, and don't call her 'common' SOCK"

On the day of the ball, both of them were nervous. Well, Ryo not as much. He was still nervous, however. But not so nervous that he couldn't smile. "Look, Kenta, 'm going with her, I don't care who yo wanted to 'forge a union with'. And stop pacing like that, you're making me nervous."

"Sorry, your highness... But please dance just once with princess Jeri? If you don't like her, you'll never have to see her again."

Ryo contemplated this. "Oh... Alright, one dance. The first one, just in case Rika's late."

"Good. Now get dressed, it's already 7:00, the ball starts at eight," Kenta said, leaving the room.

----

Rika was more nervous than Ryo was, but for different reasons. "You'll be fine, honey!" Rumiko said.

"No! I'm not royalty, I can't even dance! Stupid Ryo..."

Her mother scoffed at that. "You're worth twelve of any princess. And besides, prince Ryo sounds nice, It'll be fun... And get dressed, the ball's in an hour."

Rika gave a squeel, something she'd never, ever done before. Her mother and grandmother stared at her as she rushed into her room and closed the door. They heard a few muffled thuds and a zipper before she emerged five minutes later, hair down, gown on. "Oh..." said her mother. "My baby's growing up!" her eyes became tearful as she said this.

Rika walked over to them, slightly stumbling in her (insert name of really expensive shoes here). "Could you zip me?" she asked her grandmother, turning her back to her. She felt Seiko's warm hand touch her back and zip her zipper(that sounds silly, doesn't it? Zip her zipper... weird...).

She turned around. Her mother became tearful again as she rushed Rika to her purse. "Here darling, no princess is complete without a touch of makeup." And she commenced dolling Rika up with (insert different kinds of makeup here). When she finished, she soved Rika in front of a mirror.

"What do you think, darling?" Rika was... kind of stunned, actually.

"I... I look pretty," she said, very surprised. And 'pretty' she was. Her cheeks suddenly looked rosy, her eyelashes were more pronounced, her eyes looked sparkly, if that was possible just from putting gunk on her face.

"Thanks, mom."

Rumiko didn't have time to give a mushy, heart-felt response, because there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Seiko said, walking towards the door.

Rika followed. It turned out to be Ryo. Seiko bowed to him. Ryo blushed. "Please, don't... You don't need to bow to me..."

Rika walked to him. He stared at her. If it was a cartoon, he might've said something like "humunahumunahumuna". But it wasn't, so he said. "Wow... Just.. Wow."

In the end, the only deragatory thing he managed to say was "You look... great. Yeah." She laughed at him. Not with him, but at him.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, loverboy." And she dragged him by the arm out of her house. He managed to shout "Nice to meet you!" to Rika's grandmother, but the door was already closed.

She let go of him half way down the path to the palace. Ryo had to jog to keep up with her. "How are your ribs, pumpkin?"

She mumbled an angry "Fine." and punched him in the arm. "Don't call me that!"

He laughed. "What, should I come up with a cuter nickname for you? Like 'sugerlumps', or 'honeybunch', or maybe even 'prettypants'..."

He saw her clench her fists, but, were he looking at the front of her, he would've seen her blush, too.

"Why can't you just call me Rika?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Why can't you call me Ryo?"

She puched him again. He laughed again.

----

Once they were at the ball, Rika realized that she needn't have worried. Most of the people there were her age, and some were even younger. She saw a toddler in a tuxedo fall into a fountain, and she laughed so hard that her sides felt like they were going to split open.

"Welcome," Ryo said, "to this generation of royalty's first royal ball."

"I can see that it's the first," Rika said.

It was more like a four-year-old's birthday party, only on a huge scale, with over 400 people attending. There were children running around everywere, screaming, laughing. The few adults were thuroughly(TT) flustered. They could barely hear the music playing in the background(a band called "GreenDay" was playing, by Ryo's request).

They walked to the front of the huge room to find a small mosh pit around the stage, worshipping GreenDay. "Shall we?" Ryo asked. Rika looked at him. "We shall."

----

After jumping around and screaming for a while, Rika and Ryo were exhausted. Even Rika was having fun, something she rarely did since her dad left. The mosh pit had long dispersed, and GreenDay was gone, to be replaced by an orchestra playing a song meant to be waltzed to. "You know what I think of the royal orchestra?" Ryo asked.

"No. What?"

"I think it royally sucks. Let's go to the gardens." And so he took her hand and led her to the royal gardens.

----

The gardens were beautiful, even in the dark. Ryo showed Rika his favorite flowers. "... And I like this one because it's purple, like two other things I like." he concluded.

"What two things, Akiyama?"

"I won't tell you unless you call me Ryo."

"I want call you Ryo until you stop calling me pumpkin."

"Fine."

"Okay, then. What two things, _Ryo?_"

"Your eyes." And he ran into the dark, away from her.

"Dammit, Akiyama! Get back here so I can Rip your lungs out!"

She caught up with him. She tried to smack him, but he caught her hand. He looked sad. "Please don't swear..." In fact, he looked _so _sad, that Rika felt driven to apologize.

"I... I'm sorry..." She was kind of dumbstruck. Why was he suddenly so somber?

"And call me Ryo..." He looked on the verge of tears now.

"What're you... !" He hugged her. Actually _hugged _her.

"What the-" she was about to say "hell", but he had seriously asked her not to swear, so, instead, "What're you doing?" escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry... But look where we're standing." She looked.

They were standing on a commemorative(yet again, TT) plac, engraved with the words "In memory of (insert a Japanese name here) and (insert another one here), the king and queen of this fair kingdom. May they (here someone had scratched out "rest in peace" and put "burn in hell, MUHAHAHAHAHA!")

Rika's lips formed the word "Oh", but no sound came out. "I'm sorry, Ryo..."

"It's okay," he said. "I never knew them anyway, so forget about it..." He sniffed.

She felt a huge rush of pity for him at that moment. "But what's past is past, right? Anyway, I have a surprise for you!" He took her hand and told her to close her eyes.

----

He had been leading her for wat seemed lke half-an-our before they stopped. "Okay... open your eyes!" She did. And there was the band GreenDay.

"What's this?" she asked. She was answered by GreenDay, bursting into song.

She looked at Ryo. "This is one of my favorite songs, and it reminded me so much of you that I asked them to sing it for you."

Rika stopped talking for once to listen to the music. It was a fast-paced, punk-rock song.

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto

She's the one that they

Call old whatsername

She's the symbol

of resistance

and she's holding on my

heart like a hand grenade

is she dreaming

what I'm thinking

is she the mother of all bombs

gonna detonate

is she trouble

like I'm trouble

make it a double

twist of fate

or a melody that

sings the revolution

the dawning of our lives

she brings this liberation

that I just cant define

well, nothing comes to mind(repeat)

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

She found that the song reminded her of herself.

----

**Author's Notes-** Well, there's the longest chapter EVER. By the way, The song's called "She's a rebel", and it's by GreenDay. It's my favoite song EVER, and it really does remind me of Rika. Oh, and I don't own GreenDay. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes-** Yes, there are going to be GreenDay references in nearly every chapter. Got a problem with that? If anyone flames me about GreenDay, I'll reply with a message to the effect of "Fuck you, man." I have to change the K+ rating...

**Disclaimer- **Don't own digimon, and, just in case I decide to write about them again, I don't own GreenDay, either. Or the muffin man.

----

Over the three years proceding the ball, Rika and Ryo became good friends. And, though they shared many walks in the royal gardens, and even more 'plutonic sleepovers' that Ryo hoped would one day turn out to be more than plutonic, everything between them was plutonic... On the outside.(I use the word 'plutonic' a lot)

But inside, Ryo longed for more than friendship, though he knew that Rika was much too young. And much too unwilling.

Though she still refused to open up to him, Rika wanted more than friendship, too- but it was such a secret feeling that not even she knew about it. It came out in the awkward moments when they had almost kissed, but pulled away, nervously laughing. To her, it was all good the way it was- plutonic.

In fact, anyone who insinuated that it _wasn't _plutonic got a knickle sandwich, ala Rika. Ayone who did the same to Ryo got an _I wish _kind of look.

But anyway, we find our two young lovebirds on one such walk in the gardens, after one such almost-kiss.

----

Rika was still blushing, thirty seconds after their semi-passionate moment. It was a good thing that it was dark out. She looked at Ryo to see that he, too was blushing. "Look," he said, a serious look on his face. "We keep doing that." She knew that he was talking about their near lip-lock. "Maybe we should just... Give in." He was completely serious.

"Are you nuts?" she said. "We're ten and eleven years old, not to mention a prince and a peasant." He frowned. She knew that he hated it when anyone called her a peasant, even if it was herself doing it. She continued. "Kids our age don't- People of our statures don't, especially with each oth-" But her words were cut short by Ryo putting his lips on hers.

Her face turned the color of her mother's lipstick(or maybe a firetruck, if you have no imagination) as she deepened the kiss. _Oh_, Ryo thought, _If only she were a bit older and a bit more hormonal..._

He had a look of triumph on his face when they seperated. She was still a deep scarlet color. "I- You just- But-" She let her shoulders slump in defeat. "I suppose we're more than friends now?" she asked.

Ryo shrugged. "We don't have to be. If you're more comfortable just being buds, I'm fine with it too, but..."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "But what?"

He had some serious thinking to do here. He could confess his feelings for her, and risk blowing what little(friendship seemed so very little compared to what he really felt for her) they had together; or he could shrug her hand off and say "Nothing." He refused to except the latter as a possible answer.

He decided that he wouldn't tell her his feelings; just some of his intentions. "Look; Rika..." he began. This was going to be hard.

"Ever since we met, I've liked you... Like, 'more than usual' liked you. And I didn't even like girls back then! It felt crazy when we were younger." Here, he took both her hands and looked into the beautiful, violet orbs that she understated by calling eyes.

"But... We're a bit older, now, and I think I know what I want, at least. I really don't know how to verbalize how I _feel_ as of yet, but I know what I want."

Rika was crying now. But, Ryo observed, she was smiling, too. Her smiles were so rare that they could be called an oddity, yet they made angels look like dog crap. "What _is _it that you want?" she asked.

He laughed. "You."

----

**Author's Notes-** Well, I took the short yet very mushy path on this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. And what do you know, I didn't write about GreenDay! Oh my God, it's a sign of the apocalypse! To the underwater shelters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes- **The last chapter was a bit lovey-dovey for my tastes, but oh, well. Oh, and I'd like to thank all of my reviewers- thanks, guys!(please note that I changed the rating to T for future content)

**Disclaimer-** I don't own digimon, or the song "She's a rebel", which will be in this chapter.

----

The past few weeks had passed like a dream to Ryo. He and Rika were almost constantly holding hands, Rika now enjoyed being called 'pumpkin', and both of them were happier than ever- but there was a problem.

Something seemed to be bothering Rika. She would always tell him that nothing was wrong, but he knew that there was something not quite right about her. Plus, she had shown up at 3:00 AM a few days ago and hadn't left since. Yes, something was up, and it was Ryo's duty as her friend to find out what.

----

Rika was crying- for the third time that day, and Ryo was perplexed. She had never shown this much emotion, not even as his girlfriend. He looked at her, staring at the floor, tears falling. "I'm sorry..." she said. "My little outbursts must be freaking you out."

It was true, but he didn't say that. He put his hand under her chin and made her look into his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong." he said it sternly, but not unkindly.

She sighed. "I guess you _do_ deserve to know why I've been sleeping on your bedroom floor."

They were in Ryo's room, having just returned from a walk in the gardens- their favorite pastime. Ryo sat on his bed, and motioned for her to do the same. She sat next to him."But before I start, I want you to know- I've never told this to anyone. Ever. Don't take this lightly."

He nodded. "Trust me, I won't. Not on the first time you've ever opened up to me." It was her turn to nod.

"Okay... See, when I was three, my father left my mother. He just up and left. He never said goodbye to me." She was staring at her knees as she said this.

"After he had been gone for a while, I realized that he was gone... _Gone _gone, you know? So, after a year, I started to miss him. And I knew that I couldn't see him. It really darkened my outlook on life. So, basically up until I met you, I was a mean person. I'd kick someone in the shin just for looking at me. I was even mean to you..."

Ryo protested. "You were never mean to me!" he said. And in his mind, he was being truthful.

She shook her head. "Yes, I was. You may not remember, but we met before the ball..."

"Forget? How could I? I thought you didn't remember!" But then he took a more serious tone. "I could never forget your eyes, after seeing them for the first time."

She sighed again. "You're sweet, but you're lying." He hadn't really been lying, but he didn't wan't to delay her story any more.

"Anyway, a few days ago, my dad came back. And he expected me to still love him. And what's worse, he expected forgiveness. I didn't know what to do but to tell him to go to hell, which is exactly what I did."

Ryo wanted to tell her that he wanted to break her father's nose, which he did, but he wanted to let her continue.

"So, I ran away and came here. I'm sorry that I didn't know it was three AM, though."

"Don't be!" he said, suddenly cheerful. "I'm glad you came. I'd much rather have you here, where we can be together all the time."

Rika smiled, but started to cry again. Ryo layed down on his back, and Rika followed suite. He put his arms around her. "You're so pretty when you cry."

She laughed. "What? You are. Well, you're pretty all the time, but... I give up..." She laughed again, and kissed him on the cheek.

And then... They just lay there, Ryo stroking Rika's hair.

----

After a while, they got up. "Thanks, Ryo... I needed that." He nodded.

"Anytime, pumpkin."

She smiled. "And you know what? I don't feel like wearing this stupid hairstyle anymore." She let her hair down.

Ryo stared at her, smiling. "You know what we need?"

"What do we need?"

"Some music."

He clapped his hands, and his stereo came on, playing the song "Wake me up when September ends" by GreenDay.

"Summer has come and passed; the innocent can never last. Wake me up, when September ends.

Like my father, it's come to pass: seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up, when September ends.

Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are.

As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up, when September ends.

Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up, when September ends.

Ring out the bells again, like we did when Spring began. Wake me up, when September ends.

Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are.

As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up, when September ends.

Summer has come and past. The innocent can never last. Wake me up, when September ends.

Like my father, it's come to pass: twenty year has gone so fast. Wake me up, when September ends.

Wake me up, when September ends. Wake me up, when September ends."

They both sat. They loved the song, but it gave off such a somber vibe that it was definitely a song to listen to if you were down. "And now," Ryo said, "A change of mood."

He pressed a button on his remote three times, and it started playing a song that Rika knew by heart. Ryo's song to her.

"She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

From Chicago to Toronto

She's the one that they

Call old whatsername

She's the symbol

of resistance

and she's holding on my

heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming

what I'm thinking

is she the mother of all bombs

gonna detonate

Is she trouble

like I'm trouble

make it a double

twist of fate

or a melody that she

Sings the revolution

the dawning of our lives

she brings the liberation

that I just can't define

well, nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel

She's a saint

She's salt of the earth

And she's dangerous

She's a rebel

Vigilante

Missing link on the brink

Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous."

----

During the song, they both became inexplicably happy. Rika got up and started doing the cutest thing Ryo had ever seen: She smiled and did the mokey. "C'mon, Ryo!" She grabbed him by the hand and they danced the happiest, craziest dance of their lives.

Eventually, Ryo put "She's a rebel" on repeat, and they jumped on his queen-sized four-poter bed, laughing their heads off.

They got so tired after a while that their legs collapsed from under them. They were breathing so hard that they could hear each other's heartbeats. "That... Was... the most... fun I've ever had!(deep breaths)" Rika said, panting like a dog.

"Me... Too!(deep breaths)"

For a while, they just stared at each other in a comfortable silence. And then, Ryo Akiyama did the craziest thing he had ever done: He jumped on top of Rika and started tickling her. Between bouts of hysterical laughter, she managed to scream "Ryo... Hahaha! Stop... Hahahaha..."

He kept on keeping on, tickling her sides and her neck. "Dammit... Stop!" she threw him off, still laughing. "Two can play at this game!"

She tickled him this time, but he "fought" back. They tickled each other, in a laughing heap that was 50 happiness and 50 flesh. After a while, both their arms felt like lead, and they withdrew, faces inches from each other.

Now it was Rika's turn to do the craziest thing ever: She kissed Ryo, but this time, her tongue parted his lips, and her's started a wrestling match with his tongue(this is the grossest thing I've ever had to write, but if it's for my fans...). She withdrew after a second or two.

Neither of them were blushing, they were just smiling at each other. "You know," Ryo said, "You're the craziest girl that I've ever met... And, surprisingly, it only makes me like you more."

She laughed her wonderful laugh.

----

**Author's Notes-** Now, _this _chapter is more my style. Not really outright mushiness, but subtle mushiness while still setting the stage for love. Capter 5 was a great transition, though. Konnichiwa, bitches!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes-** Well, here's another kind of update: My internet doesn't work until I pay AOL their stupid 30.00. So please forgive me if updates don't come as fast as they used to. Please don't kill me...

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Digimon, yada yada...

----

The night before, Ryo had flat-out refused to let Rika sleep on the floor. Of course, she had protested. "Ryo, I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you!"

"Well, it's not good for you to be on the floor! Do you want to have a bad back for the rest of your life?"

"Why weren't you so caring five days ago?" she asked.

"I cared then, too! remember? I said 'Why are you sleeping on the floor? Sleep in my bed!' and then you said 'No! I don't trust you not to try something!' Remember?"

"Well, I still don't trust you."

"Rika, you've known me since we were four and five years old. If you don't trust me now, then when?"

She stared at him. "Oh... Alright. But if you touch me in a way that I don't like, you'll be the one on the floor. Got it?"

He nodded. "I dunno what you're so nervous about, but okay."

And so, they had gone to bed together.

----

Four hours later, Ryo was still wide awake. He watched Rika sleep. _She's _really _cute when she sleeps_, he thought. _Of course, she's cute no matter what she does._

She stirred and turned to face him. They were inches from each other, and she was curled up so that her legs were touching his chest. She opened her eyes for a split second, and did something that he never thought sh would do: She rapped her arms around his neck. He was being held like a human teddy bear.

He tried to move out of the awkward embrace. She mumbled "Mr. Fuzzums..." in her sleep and held him tighter.

He gave up. _Rika's going to kill me when she wakes up_, he thought, though still thuroughly enjoying the closeness. And, though he never thought he would, Ryo fell asleep.

----

They both woke up at the same time, in the same position as when Ryo went to sleep. "Morning, sunshine," he said.

"Well, what do you know," she said, "it's morning and I haven't been raped. What a shock."

"See? Nothing happened, besides you holding me like a giant stuffed animal."

She seemed to suddenly realize how close they were. She blushed and moved herself a good foot away from him.

"Sorry about that..."

"Actually, it was kind of nice. I had a dream that you were naked, though..."

She lightly kicked him in the stomach. She was smiling as she said "Pervert. I should beat you to a pulp."

"I was just joking. If I did see you naked, I'd probably duck for cover and prepare to be shot at. Not that I've thought about that situation..."

She jumped out of bed. She looked pretty to him even in a pair of pajamas borrowed from him. "I'm hungry," she said, bringing him out of his silent marveling at her.

"Oh, uh... It's a weekday, so a servant'll bring up breakfast. I told all of the servants that you were here, so he'll be bringing it for both of us."

"Okay, but what do we do in the meantime? I mean, what do you usually do in the morning?"

He got up. "Well, first I get dressed, then I do my morning exercises, then I eat my breakfast, and then I usually spend some time practcing martial arts."

"You're into martial arts?"

"Yeah. My servant friend teaches me, he's a second-degree blackbelt. He's really good at it."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"You know what?" he said.

"What?"

"Screw my routine. I'll tell all my teachers I have a guest. They'll understand. Or rather, if they don't understand, I'll have them fired."

The door burst open. "Rise and shine, Ryo! It's Monday, time for- Who's this!"

"Oh, God... Kenta, this is Rika. Rika, Kenta."

Rika nodded in Kenta's direction. Kenta's reaction, however, was different. "Ryo, you... You had a girl spend the night here? In your room?"

He nodded. "In fact, she's been here for almost a week now. I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"What? But do you know how dumb that was? Think, stupid! You slept with a peasant! At eleven years old!"

"Nothing happened! And if you call her a peasant one more time, I swear you'll have no job _or_ limbs. Get out."

This particularly shocked Rika, who had never seen Ryo angry. It shocked Kenta too, though, because they had always been on good terms. He quickly scurried out the door. Ryo smiled. "Sorry about that. I hate those Monday wake-up calls. I'll step out so that you can get dressed."

He went into what seemed to be a room-sized closet and shut the door.

----

After choosing a gray shirt and a pair of jeans, he started to get dressed. He had just unbuttoned his pajama shirt when he heard Rika scream the word "PERVERT!" He rushed out.

There was Rika, shirtless, and there was the servant with breakfast. "Henry!" he yelled. "Gimme breakfast and get out!" he took the tray, and Henry scurried out as fast as he could go.

He put the tray on top of his stereo before, he, too ran out of the room. _Wow_, he thought, _careful what you wish for._

----

Besides the morning hijinks, the day went pretty normally. They walked through the gardens, skipped rocks on some pond they found in the woods, and went hunting for purple-spotted hungidories, which Ryo insisted existed. Ryo even had an excuse to hug Rika when she almost fell onto some very slippery rocks. The day went by perfectly, and had a perfect ending: Ryo and Rika layed on the highest hill that they could find, and watched the sunset.

"Hey Rika, do you know why you're like bunnies?" she seemed offended at first, but then she caught on.

"Why am I like bunnies, Ryo?"

"Because both you and bunnies have cute noses."

He prepared to be hit upside his head, but instead, Rika lay down next to him and put her head on his chest.

"You know," Ryo said, "I kind of feel like a pimp right now..."

For that, she really did smack his head. "You know," she said, "I kind of feel like a bunny." They both laughed.

----

**Author's Notes-** Well, there's chapter seven, complete with all the mushy crap that you guys eat like candy. Bonswa, and FYM.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes- **Yes, I ripped the idea for the line about Rika and bunnies form a oneshot entitled "Ice Cream". I forget who wrote it, but credit where credit is do to them.

**Disclaimer-** Although it would make a great birthday present, I don't own digimon. Or Green Day. Yes, there is a space between the words.

----

Ryo and Rika stood outside the door of Rika's house. "You sure you're ready?"

She nodded. "Are you?"

He nodded. Rika pushed the door open. "Mom? Grandma? I'm home!"

No answer. She went inside and motioned for Ryo to follow. "Miss Nonaka?" he called.

Ryo noticed a peice of paper on the kitchen counter. "Hey, Rika! C'mere!"

"What is it?"

"A note. It says

Dear Rika,

If you're reading this, then you've come home. Good. You're in a lot of trouble when we get back from your father's house. For now, though, there's food in the fridge.

Love,

Mom, Dad, and Grandma."

"They're at my dad's house? Why?"

Ryo shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he's a bum, and he wants your mom back?"

Rika laughed. "He's a bum, alright, but he has a wife."

"Oh. Well, maybe he just wants to apologize?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I'm hungry, and supposedly, there's food in the fridge."

"Woa!" There was so much food that she had to gasp. She had never seen more than fruit and maybe bottled water in this refridgerator. Her mother was a model, after all.

Ryo walked over. "Oh, cool! Wings!" he took a bag out. "You don't mind if I...?"

"You're sharing those, bub."

He laughed. As he put them in the microwave, she looked in the freezer. There was actually ice cream in her freezer! There was a peice of paper, too. She read it.

"Our little secret.

Love, Dad."

She crumpled it up. "My stupid father left me some ice cream. Want some?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

She took out two bowls.

----

Five minutes later, they were sitting on her couch, watching TV, and eating ice cream and barbecue wings at the same time. "You know," Rika said, "this is the first time in a long time that I've eaten something that wasn't non-fat."

"Really? Wow. This was probably the first lunch I've had in a week that didn't consist of cheetos and hi-C."

She laughed.

----

Over the next few hours, it dawned on Rika that she was home without parental guidance. "Hey, Ryo! Let's go jump on my mom's bed!"

"You finally have the spirit of being home alone!" he said, following her.

Rika started jumping immediately, but Ryo took a CD out of his pocket and put it into Rika's mother's DVD player. He pressed a few buttons, and "Holiday" by Green Day was playing.

They jumped like there was no tomorrow.

----

But, unfortunately, there was a tomorrow. And, at 11:00 PM, after a day of play with the girl of your dreams, preperation for tomorrow requires sleep. As he walked out the door, Ryo called "See you tomorrow, pumpkin!"

"You really don't have to go, you know!"

"I know! But I'd rather get this lttle thing called sleep!"

----

**Author's Notes- **Well, folks, this is what you call a "transition chapter". It has no value, other than to help me fast forward things by a few years. Oh, and to have Rika eat her first barbecue wing. Bubye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes-** The last few chapters seemed kind of different from the first few to me, but I've snapped back into writing gear now, so expect better content, and hopefully more of it. And, for those who didn't find it funny, sorry about the konnichiwa bitches thing. He he... At least I thought it was funny, but then again, I wasn't the one being called a bitch...

**Disclaimer-** I'd like to be able to say "Guess what guys, I own Digimon!" But I can't. Sorry.

----

Three years after making up with her father, Rika's world had pretty much gone back to normal. She was thirteen now, but her physical appearance was practically unchanged, despite being a few inches taller and having more pronounced... Er... "features". Yes, that's it... Anyway, about the normal life thing...

She and Ryo weren't a couple anymore, after a very long "It's getting weird, isn't it?" talk. They were, however, back to being platonic(yes, I've finally realized how to spell it) friends. Too bad for Ryo.

Ryo's life was more complex, he being a prince. There were now royal balls almost every six months, for some random occasion or other. At least he didn't have to worry about getting a date like everyone else. Rika gladly went with him every time he asked. Just as friends, of course. He was now expected to make all of the other princes his friends, so that he would have connections as a king, and he was expected to flirt with all of the princesses, although there was only one girl for him, and she happened to be the one drowning some poor guy in the punch bowl for flirting with her.

Oh, and did I mention the horde of peasant girls that chased him everywhere he went? No? Well, there was one. On to his life with Rika.

----

Rika and Ryo were walking through the royal gardens, still dressed in their ball attire from hours ago. "I thought you'd look happier," Rika said, "after your fourteenth birthday ball."

"Yeah, well... I've got other stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

He looked at her. She was looking back at him, her beautiful violet eyes showing genuine concern. "Like... You," he said, sitting on a bench.

She laughed. "I thought we'd been through this? I like you, but I don't want to risk our friendship by getting too emotionally attached."

"Yeah, but... I think it's too late for me. Every day I see you, going about your life thinking of me as a friend. It's driving me crazy."

She lightly touched his shoulder. "What're you talking about? I thought we were just friends. We tried couple thing, remember?"

He laughed. "How could I forget? Being with the one you love for the first time isn't something that just slips your mind."

She was shocked. "Ryo Akiyama, did you just say that you love me?"

He stared into her eyes and nodded. "Remember when you were ten, and I told you that I couldn't verbalize my feelings?"

It was her turn to nod. "Well... I just did. I love you."

She stared at him... And stared... And stared... And stared, until Ryo was forced to say something. "Well, is the feeling returned or not?"

When she answered, her voice was shaky. "Yes, Ryo... It is."

And, for the first time in years, they kissed. Or, if you're british, you could say that they snogged, because it was what we Americans call a French-kiss.

----

Rika's mother was shocked. "He told you that he loves you? At thirteen years old?"

"Yes. And he's fourteen, mom."

That shocked her even more. She shook it off. "It's your life, and I shouldn't meddle... But if I find that you've done anything stupid with that boy, I'll lock you in a tower without an exit."

She ignored the last comment and went off to bed, humming "Homecoming" by Green Day.

----

Ryo's friend's reactions were different. "Really? You just told her? Just like that?" He nodded.

"Wow. Let's hope you don't screw up."

He laughed, and the root beer that he was drinking came out his nose. "Shut up, Henry... And Kazu, stop asking what she kisses like, it's kind of sick that you want to know."

----

The next time they saw each other, Rika felt slightly awkward, but Ryo didn't. He greeted her with a kiss on the lips and a cheery "Hi, pumpkin!"

Then, he realized that he had no clue why she was in his room. "So... What's up?"

She flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Er... Rika?"

"You're a clueless idiot, do you know that?"

"So... You came here to hug me and call me an idiot?" he said, blinking.

"No! I came here to tell you... Well, that I love you, too. All that I said last night was that I returned the feeling. So, now you've heard it straight from my lips. I love you. There."

Ryo was smiling. "You have no clue how many of my dreams you just fulfilled."

She laughed. "Do you realize that we're still hugging?"

"Yes. And I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't notice for another hour or so."

"Sorry, but we don't have an hour to kill. I came her to tell you that, and that I'm going to my dad's for the weekend- and he said that you can come!"

They seperated. They were both grinning. "Really? Wow. He really trusts you to spend the night with a boy in his house?"

"Actually... He kinda doesn't know you're a boy. I asked him if a friend could come, and he said yes. He'll probably flip once he sees you, but who cares?"

He raised his eyebrows. "We've gotta go in like half-an-hour, so get packing."

He rushed into his closet.

----

At the train station, they boarded the 1:00 PM train to the Eastern kingdom. It was an hour ride, but all Rika did was stare out the window. It was strange for Ryo, because strangers bowed to him in the hallways. The trip was over before they knew it.

When they stepped off of the train, they had a ten-minute walk to Rika's father's house. They made light conversation on the way. "It's beautiful here, isn't it? Too bad your face makes the landscape look like human entrails."

"That's sweet, but the grossest thing that I've ever heard. Just because I love you, doesn't mean that I love your complments, too."

----

**Author's Notes-** Well, there's chapter nine. Mushy, but at least I like it, which is more than I can say about the last chapter. Oh, and my family's going on vacation to Washington DC tomorrow, so don't expect any updates for a few days. Sorry, but even hard-working authors like me need a break sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes- **Well, looks like a few days turned into a few months... Sorry, guys. I'm back to writing this story, which is better than I remembered. I'm actually excited! Oh, and here are the links to all of the Green Day songs that have been mentioned in the story so far: She's a Rebel: http/ http/ Me Up: http/ http/ great songs, and all worth illegally downloading.

**Disclaimer-** I still have not bought Digimon. It's on my "Things to do before I die" list.

----

Rika and Ryo walked down a lot of empty suburban streets before they reached Rika's Dad's house. They walked up the front steps, looked at each other, and knocked. A man with Rika's hair color, eye color, ears and nose answered.

"Rika!" he embraced her. he turned to Ryo and cocked an eyebrow. 'You didn't say that your friend was a boy, Rika."

"Did I say 'a friend'? I meant my boyfriend. Sorry." Her tone was a bit on the icy side.

"Well, no matter... Come in, come in!"

Ryo looked around as they entered a room with a carpeted floor, walls adorned with pictures of an indignant-looking Rika, and comfortable-looking furniture.

"Why don't you two go into Rika's room and unpack, while I fix dinner? You must be starving!"

They nodded in unison, and Rika led Ryo through a hallway and into a room with blue walls, blue carpeting(haha... carpet...), and a blue bedspred.

"Wow, pumpkin, I knew blue was your favorite color, but you didn't have to horde all of the world's blue in your room."

She lightly punched him in the arm. "My dad decorated. I never should have told him my favorite color. Help me unpack, or I'll kick your wisecracking arse(haha... arse...)."

Ryo helped for fear of his arse being kicked.

----

Hiroku Nonaka stood in his kitchen, preparing macoroni and cheese and thinking. Did he deserve to die? Was the only punishment for his actions Hell?

He thought about the camera rig in his showerplace. About how, the second Rika turned the water on, it'd be too late to turn back.

He came out of his thoughts when he heard Rika's voice. "Dad, what're we having for dinner? Remember, I'm allergic to nuts(haha... nuts...)."

"Right... Pork chops and mac n' cheese. All right with you?"

She nodded and disappeared.

----

Dinner went by uneventfully as Mr. Nonaka and Ryo got to know each other. Ryo found that he and Rika's father shared some interests, including love of Rika("Did you notice that she has my eyes?" "Of course! They're beautiful, look...").

Later, the lovebirds were sitting on Rika's bed, talking.

"Your dad seems like a nice guy. Not the kind of person to just leave and not say goodbye."

Rika shrugged. "He did. No matter what kind of guy he seems like, he did. I still don't trust him."

He nodded. "I don't, either. Sometimes I still have random urges to break a bone or two of his."

She laughed. "You know, it was my mom that wanted the divorce first. She said that he refused to through his playboy collection away."

"Haha! Your dad's a porno freak?" he proceded to laugh histerically.

"I know. He's so used to not getting any that he won't give up his nudey mags."

Ryo laughed so hard that he split a rib.

----

**Author's Notes- **Well, that's the first chapter in around three moths, perveted references and all. Peice, ya punk bitches.


End file.
